Fragile Lives
by Katniss511
Summary: Elvira Zacharius had the worst luck. She was stuck in the 104th Trainees Squad with the 'suicidal bastard' and titan shifter Eren Yeager. As she works her way up the ranks and reunites with her brother, things seem to be starting to turn for the better, but fate has other ideas. Shadows of death follow her and the rest of the trainees. Will her fragile life be worth living?
1. Prolouge

The cadets stood in line, some shaking with fear, others eager to fight. Elvira Zacharius was none of these. She was calm, though she wasn't particularly eager to fight. Her face was calm and she looked around before closing her eyes and sniffing the air quietly. Her and her brother both had a keen sense of smell, though his was better. Some considered in odd, but for them it was normal. After she sniffed the air, she opened her eyes and smirked faintly before going back to her plain, calm face. A few people eyed her curiously, but most ignored her. As Shadis began walking around, he stopped in front of various people, yelling and asking them questions.

Elvira looked forward, not acknowledging the yells. Shadis stopped in front of her, making her look up with the same bored face. "How can a weakling like yourself ever kill titans!" Shadis yelled, looking down at her. "What's your name cadet!"

Elvira raised an eyebrow slightly and did the salute, "Elvira Zacharius from Dauper Village, sir." Her voice lacked enthusiasm and had a hint of fear in it, but she covered it quickly. Her bangs into her face slightly even though she tried to keep them back with two dark blue clips. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into thin, low pigtails that went down to her mid back. "I plan to train furiously and do my best to help humanity. Even if it means laying down my life, I will do my best to help my comrades and humanity." A brief look of determination appeared on her face as she spoke, but soon disappeared.

"Hm. A sacrifice like you would be pointless, weakling!" Shadis yelled before continuing on to the next person. As Shadis looked back at her through the corner of his eye, he thought of her brother. _I hope she's not weird and wont sniff people like her brother._

 **Author's Note:**

 **I had a similar story, but I didn't like it so I deleted it and rewrote it. I also have this story on under the name Gaara-Panda**


	2. Chapter One

It had been a few days since the beginning of training, and Elvira knew she should've cut her hair, but the length of her hair made her feel nostalgic, remembering moments from her childhood. As she walked through the mess hall, trying to ignore the chatter from the others, she adjusted her thin pigtails so that they would lay on her back. Her dirty blonde hair moved as she began to walk to an empty table with a food tray. She sat down and picked at her food. I should probably learn everyone's scent... I hope they don't think I'm weird, Elvira thought as she ate her bread. She was used to smaller portions of food, being from Dauper Village and dealing with food shortages, so she ate her food slowly. Eating slowly was a habit of hers, as it help her feel full faster and made the food last longer.

Elvira observed her future comrades to get an understanding of their behavior. One boy, Armin, had blonde hair and was rather short. He was nervous around Shadis - which was understandable - and he hanged around two dark hair kids, one boy and one girl. The boy had odd, yet amazing eyes and the girl wore a red scarf and had beautiful dark hair. She watched as the group of friends conversed with each other and a feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her. I don't need to make friends, she thought, This is the military. But then again... I would earn their trust, and that's important... She sighed and looked down, focusing on eating.

Suddenly, Sasha sat down across from the girl. They were from the same village, so they knew each other, but they weren't really friends. When they passed by each other they always gave nods of recognition and occasional smiles, but they were acquaintances more than friends. They knew each others names and knew their families, so they weren't complete strangers. "Hey, Elvira!" Sasha said in a loud, enthusiastic voice. Some people turned around to see how the quiet girl and the seemingly always hungry girl knew each other. Elvira smiled slightly at Sasha as she continued eating silently. "So, how are you liking training?" Sasha asked again. By now, most people had turned away from the odd pair, but a few still stared.

Elvira shrugged, swallowing some food, "It's bearable I guess. But they give us so much food, it's hard to eat it all sometimes." Elvira subconsciously played with her hair as she talked, brushing her dirty blonde bangs out of her eyes.

Sasha nodded in agreement, "I know! All this food is great though." An idea came to Elvira's mind, but she didn't want to seem weird just wen the possibility of friendship was in sight.

"Um... Sasha? I know this is weird, but I sort of need to smell you, just so I can know your scent if you're ever in trouble or anything. My brother does this too, but he just sort of smells people without permission..." Elvira knew that her and her brother's talent was odd, but she embraced her peculiar habits; it connected her to her brother.

Elvira was close to her brother. Though the age gap was a bit far, Elvira would always look out for her older brother.

Sasha had a shocked look on her face at first, but she quickly relaxed and went back to her calm state. "It's fine! Go ahead, I don't mind. All of us are a little weird." Sasha's voice held a tone of happiness that shocked Elvira. People usually ran, thinking that she was weird- which honestly, she was- so she never thought Sasha would actually agree. Leaning forward slightly, Elvira smelled her, making a few people turn their attention to them. Elvira leaned back when she was done, Sasha's scent reminding her of their home village.

There was a slight woodsy scent to it because of where they grew up. Although there were food shortages, Dauper Village was truly beautiful if you ignored the fact that people were facing their deaths due to the Titans outside the wall.

The girls continued talking, and it was the start of a beautiful friendship for both girls.


End file.
